


Out of The Woods

by Roxi2Pyrien



Series: Into the Woods [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxi2Pyrien/pseuds/Roxi2Pyrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You would need to break him out of Mermaid Island Prison. But the only way on is a ship with walls around it." Arthur said. Lovino looked up hopeful. "With walls?" Dimas asked. "Why?" "So the mermaids don't drag you off."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all and thank you for clicking! Roxi2Star here for the Sequel to "Into The Woods". If you haven't read that, you should before stating this! Secondly, I lead this project while the lovely Lady-Pyrien served as editor and moral support! Honestly, I wouldn't have wrote this as quickly as I did without her listening to all my crazy schemes! So thank you Lady-Pyrien!
> 
> Now, this story is very different from it's first. Into the Woods was a romantic comedy romp through fairy tale land. This, is not. This gets dark and will have tiger warnings per chapter. I really want to stress that this is almost nothing like the first part. Things take dark turns and bad things happen. But the good news is, the story is already written in it's entirety so we won't have any hiatus! Now go read, be sure to review as it does help and gives us feedback which is helpful! Enjoy!
> 
> ~Roxi2Star

Lovino was happier than he ever remembered being. He woke up encased in soft warm arms wrapped around his waist, his back pressed into a warm broad chest. The sheets beneath him were soft and cool. He turned to face his lover, pressing his lips to his cheek. Bright green eyes narrowed in a gentle smile. Soft brown hair gently tickling Lovino's nose.

"Good morning Princess." Antonio breathed before pressing a kiss to him. "Sleep well?"

"Like a god damn baby." Lovino said pressing closer for another kiss. "I worked up a sweat before bed so that probably helped."

"I'll be sure to make you work like that every night." Antonio said with a sharped toothed smirk. "Speaking of..."

"Oi." Dimas opened the bedroom door shooting both of them a glare. "No. These walls are paper thin and I will not have you too fucking, ruin my day." He slammed the door, before opening again. "And put some damn clothes on, we have to go to the market today."

"Ugh... You're brother is an asshole." Lovino whined. "I wanna stay home and fuck."

"Mm... Sounds great, but he has a point. We're running out of food. We can always fuck when we get back-"

"I know we live in Love Town, but that doesn't mean you too get to fuck all the damn time. It's the goddamn first chapter of the sequel. It's too fucking soon." Dimas shouted.

Antonio chuckles and hops out of bed, and started to get dressed, being careful of his wolf tail. He tossed his long coat on to hide it from sight and grabbed his hair to hide his wolf ears. Lovino dressed in a flowy white shirt, shorts, knee socks and a bright red hood. He placed his glass slippers on his feet and willed himself to stay visible.

"Toni, you should wear your ring." Lovino said grabbing it.

"Nah. I can't smell which tomatoes are best then." Antonio said.

"But-"

"But nothing, it'll be fine. No one has ever been able to figure out I'm a wolf. and they won't ever." He said with a grin

"Fine." Lovino pouted a bit before putting his comb in his hair.

"You're one to talk by the way. Wearing shoes where you might go invisible. A poisoned comb." Antonio gently wrapped his arms around from behind. "So wreckless."

"Goof." Lovino said after a moment and turned to face him, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Let's go get some food." Antonio grinned and they left for market.

It had been about six months since their affair at the Hero's Tomb. Where they had been given tools to better the world. However, they have yet to do so. They decided to take a break from adventures and just have time to live and be happy. They settled for a small apartment in Love Town. Dimas moved in, finding it hard to be in their home village without any family. The three had been living happily, with Francis and Arthur occasionally stopping by.

Antonio had begun to work with Francis, his churros being a top seller in the bakery. Lovino was starting to consider starting up a restaurant in town for those who seek romance. Dimas had gotten a job at a casino, he fit right in. They were happy. Mostly.

Dimas couldn't help but notice how cute Lovino was. Even today he was too cute. His little glass heels that made his ass stick out a bit. His long legs covered by cute high socks that ended and drew attention to his thighs, His ass. Oh his ass... They way his hips curved, his chest... his neck, and those pouty lips that were just so delicious. Shiny auburn brown hair that framed his face and of course... His golden eyes that shined when he looked at Antonio. It make Dimas burn inside.

When Dimas watched them give each other loving kisses, it made him ill. Hearing them at night... He couldn't help the dark desires burning inside him. To barge in and rip Antonio off him and love Lovino himself.

But he couldn't do that. That would make him no better than Sadiq.

Instead he dealt with it like an adult; burying his feelings by sleeping with a lot of strangers. As any good brother would.

Their appartment was a small place tucked between a flower shop and a jewelry store, of which Antonio often shopped in to shower Lovino with gifts. Like the gold locket laying around his neck and small diamond earrings Lovino had gotten his ears pierced just to wear. Antonio even bought so many roses, they had a glass bowl in the house where Lovino would cut the dying flower off and save it dried.

The street was lively and jovial as always. Love Town was the town where a prince woke Snow White from death, and with their love being so strong it blessed the land making it the place where everyone falls in love. Even if you fall in love with someone who doesn't love you, apparently.

Antonio and Lovino walked in front, chatting lightly holding hands. Dimas walked behind and tried to listen in on the townsfolk, desperately trying to avoid looking at the happy couple.

"The tax on sugar was raised again." Dimas overheard.

"Again? that's the third time this year!"

They crossed the street, as more people filled his ears.

"I think we should get married!"

"Can you believe he lost all his money in one game? That's the last he'll gamble I bet."

"I heard news that Trolls have occupied another town in the north. I have a cousin up there."

"What is the queen even doing?"

"Who knows... she's gone mad some say."

"I heard Gavin was arrested yesterday. Said his garlic allergy made him a vampire. Could you imagine Gavin with fangs?"

"That'll be 2 coins!"

They had entered the market now. Vendors selling food, flowers, art and many other things were set up shouting and selling their goods. Colors and smells were every way, it was enough to make a wolf get a little over stimulated.

"I'm gonna go get a newspaper and pick up some stuff for work. You two can handle food shopping right?" Dimas asked

"Mhmm. we got it! We'll see you at home ok?" Antonio said.

"Yeah. Careful." Dimas said before finding his way to a news stand. He glanced at the front page and gave a heavy sigh. It read in bold letters;

Queen has finally made the capture and imprisonment of any non human sentient legal.

Today our Queen has made it legal to be imprisoned if you are a non human. Hunters have been let loose in all major cities and woods to hunt down the vermin and lock them up. Most will be headed to Mermaid Island Prison to rot.

Dimas couldn't read it anymore. He and Antonio were going to have to be a lot more careful.

Meanwhile, Lovino grabbed a basket and dragged Antonio to the first stand. He picked out few zucchini, eggplants and squash. Antonio gently sniffed a few tomatoes putting the ones he deemed to be the best in the basket.

"Are you making a big dinner again Lovino?" The shop owner, Eduard asked. "I hope you invite Toris, Raivis and myself next time, your food is very tasty."

"Not this time." Lovino said. "This is a dinner for Antonio and me. But I'll have Dimas bring you guys left overs if we have any."

"A romantic dinner?" Eduard asked.

"Mhmm~ It's a special occasion." Antonio whispered "I'm gonna ask Lovi to marry 'll really surprise him."

"It's not a surprise if I know about it." Lovino said with a chuckle.

"Who said that was the surprise? Maybe it's a clever ploy to really surprise you~" Antonio said and kissed his cheek, his tail wagging under his jacket gently. A woman glanced at Antonio and raised a brow.

"WOLF!" A woman screamed. Dimas turned to look. Antonio's hat had been torn off his head. People screamed. And guards crowded him in seconds. Lovino tossed off to the side, hitting the ground. Dimas rushed to his side picking him up.

"Antonio!" Lovino yelled.

"We can't help him right now." Dimas said quietly. "We'll break him out later. Doing anything now will only get us in trouble too."

Lovino whimpered, reaching out in vain catching Antonio's eye as he was dragged off. He mouthed to Lovino.

I love you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Rape mention and threaten

Lovino wouldn’t stop crying. He sat on the couch in Francis’ house crying his eyes out. Francis paced angrily, as Arthur sat thinking hard. Dimas watched the three of them desperately trying to helpful. 

“How dare... That queen...” Francis muttered. “I have a friend in the guard... If we head down and explain...” 

“Explain what?” Arthur asked. “That Antonio is isn’t a wolf and just happens to have ears and a tail.” 

“Well...” Francis said softly. 

“Unfortunately, Antonio is breaking the law by existing. So are you.” He pointed to Dimas. “I would lay low for a while.” 

“But...” Lovino whimpered. Dimas sat next to him, slowing rubbing his back. “What about... Toni...” 

“The only thing you could do is break him out.” Arthur said. “Which would not be easy but-” 

“How do I do it?” Lovino asked looking up. “How do I save him?” 

“You would need to break him out of Mermaid Island.” Arthur said. “It’s a prison on the south side. It sits in the middle of a bay. Mermaid bay. Part of the Island’s defense is all the mermaids living in it’s waters. They prevent prisoners from swimming away. The only way on or off is by sky or a closed ship.” 

“A closed ship? Like with walls?” Dimas asked

“So the mermaids don’t drag you off.” Arthur said in a low voice. “He’s probably already on his way. They don’t waste their time by keeping wolves in regular jail. He could easily break out.” 

“Mark it on a map.” Lovino said “I’ll need to pack up for the trip.” 

“Lovino you aren’t going anywhere.” Dimas said. “Antonio would want you to be safe. Stay here with Francis and I’ll get him.” 

“Why, so you can get captured too? Dimas you’re the one who’s in danger. You should stay here, and wear Antonio’s ring. I’ll go get him.” 

“I have a weapon.” 

“So do I. And shoes that make me and one other person invisible. I already have a plan. Get to the prison, go invisable, get on one of the boats, find Antonio, get a key and take him out the same way I came in.” 

“I...” It was a good plan. “I’m going with you at least. I’ll protect you on the way there. Besides, people know Antonio and I are brothers. It doesn’t take a lot to figure out I’m a wolf. The farther from here I get, the better.” 

“I...” Lovino said softly. 

“Dimas is right.” Francis said after a moment. “He should get out of here.” 

“Take this map.” Arthur said. “I marked the Prison on it.” 

“Thank you...” Lovino said folding it up and putting it away. “I’ll bring him back.” 

“I hope so.” Francis said. “Good luck.” 

Lovino nodded and left his house, with Dimas in tow. They got back to the apartment and packed up some food and clothes. Dimas packed his sword, his stone and slipped Antonio’s ring on his finger turning into a human. As Dimas prepared to go, a dark thought burned in the back of his mind. 

We could never get him. Lovino could be mine.

But he would never do that. 

“Dimas.” Lovino said coming into his room. He looked a little pale. “Are you ready?” 

“Yeah. I’m ready.” He said standing. “What should we do with Toni’s ax?” 

“Nothing.” Lovino said. “We can’t move it. It will be here for him when he gets back.” 

“Lovino, what if we can’t save him?” 

“We have to.” Lovino said and locked the door to the house. 

They left the town in the middle of the night. Lovino lead the way looking at the map, a look of determination on his face. He was going to get Antonio back no matter what. 

***

Antonio wasn’t even taken to the small Jail in Love Town. He was thrown into the back of a carriage. His hands bound by silver, he was unable to escape. He managed to get on his knees before the carriage started. He nearly fell over again, but was able to keep himself steady by leaning on the wall. 

“I haven’t done anything wrong!” He yelled, knowing it wouldn’t make a difference. “Where are you taking me! I have a right to a trial!” He yelled. he gave a sigh a laid down. It was going to be a long journey. 

Each day, he was awoken by someone throwing a slab of raw meat into the back with him. He never touched it. For two whole days he stayed still in the back. Until he was ripped out by a large man. He was about the size of Antonio. He would have fought back if the silver hadn’t been weighing him down. The man pushed him into a line up with other men and woman. Soon after they were all pushed into a boat surrounded by walls. 

The ship sailed slowly across the water. Antonio glanced around trying to get a feel for his surroundings. All the men and woman looked poor, aside from one who stood out for his white hair. Antonio was sure he had seen him before.... The ship came to a halt, and all the prisoners were shuffled out and into a large building Antonio figured was their prison. The guards made them line up next to each other. 

A man approached him, he was dressed better than the rest of the guards. He had light blonde hair and pale skin and was very tall. He gave Antonio and the others a chilling smile. “Hello.” He said cheerily. “I am Ivan. But you will call me sir, or you’re gonna have a bad time. Now, I will ask you for a name and you will give it to me. Let’s start with this little guy, eh?” 

“I’m Peter...” A small voice said. Antonio looked down the line horrified as he saw a young boy. He couldn’t have been older than 12. 

“Peter?” Ivan asked. “That’s a nice name. You must have done something bad to end up here Peter. You’re so young~” 

“I didn’t do anythin-” Ivan cut him off and smacked the boy across the face so hard he fell over. Ivan smiled. 

“You a bad boy Peter. You will learn to see that.” 

“You can’t just hit him. He’s a kid!” A man said. It was the man with white hair. Ivan turned to him and smile. 

“And who might you be?” 

“Gilbert. Gilbert Beheilshidmt. I was the royal castle historian until the Queen decided red eyes that come with Albinoism also means vampire.” 

“An Albino Vampire?” He laughed “Hah. You know what happens to be very bad for vampires and Albinos?” He smiled “The sun!” He smiled brightly. He turned and found a pair of siblings. A tall man with blond hair that stood up and a woman with golden brown hair that fell in curls. “And who might you two be?” 

“I’m Emma....” The woman said softly. “This is Lars.” 

“Emma you are very pretty. I bet you had lots of boys coming after you begging for your hand in marriage. Such a pity. I’m sure you’ll be a favorite among the guards.” He said. Lars growled. “Don’t worry Lars. I’ll make sure that you’ll be there to watch her every time.” 

Antonio felt a wave of nausea. This man was sick. A sick bastard who liked to watch people suffer. He turned his cold eyes onto Antonio. Antonio glared back. 

“You know. Many of these men and women are here for no good reason. Many of them have not broken any law, and are only thought to have. Which is fine by me. Because I know they have sinned beyond what the law can stop. But you... You’re the real thing.” Antonio glared. “A wolf.” All eyes were on him. Antonio snarled allowing his eyes to glow. “A monster.” 

“No more than you.” Antonio said. “I would never hurt innocent people.” He glanced at Peter who still lay on the floor, giving quiet sobs. “I’m a beast. Not a monster.” 

“Hah! That’s very funny but Mr. Wolf, have you ever killed a man?” 

“Have you?” Antonio asked. 

“Touche, Mr. Wolf. Touche.” Ivan smiled. “Take these prisoners away and lock them up. I’m tired of looking at them. And make sure that Vampire is left out in the sun for a while. I want to see him burn a bit.” 

Antonio glared as Ivan walked away. This was bad. Very bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw None

“Lovino. We should sleep.” Dimas said keeping up with the smaller man. Lovino didn’t answer, but kept his hand around the locket hanging from his neck. “Lovino, you can’t help him by not sleeping.” Dimas put a hand on his shoulder but Lovino shrugged it off and kept moving. “Lovino.” He said holding him still. 

“What?” Lovino growled. 

“You need to stop. You need food and rest.” Dimas said. “Or you’ll get sick and never make it. Or die. What would Antonio do if you died?” This seemed to make Lovino understand. He nodded and sighed. 

“I just want him safe.” Lovino said, and gave a quiet sob. 

“I know... I want to save him too...” Dimas said, and without thinking brought Lovino into a hug. Lovino leaned on his chest and cried into him softly. Dimas looked down and bit his lip. This was wrong. He held Lovino closer, taking in his scent. He smelled like something sickeningly sweet. This was bad... “Shhh...” Dimas said softly. “Lets find a place to settle down for the night.” He said. Lovino nodded and let him lead him to a soft patch of dirt. Dimas stripped down and turned into a wolf. Lovino laid his head on Dimas like a pillow. 

“You feel like Toni....” He mumbled softly petting his fur. Dimas nearly gave a whimper. Lovino curled up and was asleep in minutes. 

The next morning Dimas cooked up a small breakfast with some egg he found. Lovino woke up once he smelled it cooking. Tear streaks stained his cheeks. He had been crying in his sleep. 

“We’re gonna get him back.” Dimas comforted. Lovino nodded and ate two platefuls. They packed up and headed onwards, with Lovino leading the way. He held out the map and dictated which way they had to go. 

“We can cut our time in half by going through this part of the woods.” He said pointing on the map. 

“I’m not so sure. That’s the Pine Grotto Woods. People get lost in there.” 

“Really? Toni and I got through just fine. It’s where we found the lost Gingerbread house of Hansel and Gretel.” Lovino said. 

“Yeah, but you two were guided on a mythical quest. This is just traveling. We’re bound to get lost.” 

“But we have a map. And your stone, which is from Hansel and Gretel.” 

“But that just leads me to what I want most.” Dimas said

“Which right now is to save Toni.” He said and lead on. “Come on, we’re not far.” Lovino walked out in front of Dimas, who gripped to stone in his pocket, the arrow pointing forward. Lovino led them to the start of a twisted forest, with trees taller than they could see. “Let’s go.” And Lovino dove in without fear. 

Dimas traveled behind keeping close to Lovino, his hand laying over his sword. He had a terrible feeling... As they traveled deeper into the forest, the light began to fade. Even though it was still morning, the trees prevented almost all the sun from coming down to the bottom. Lovino felt a shiver go down his spine but marched on despite his fear. He had to. For Antonio. 

“Lovino my animal instincts are going off...” Dimas said softly. 

“You’re human right now.” Lovino said. “You don’t have any.”

“I took the ring off once we left the city.” Dimas said “Seriously Lovino we need to get out of here-” Dimas cut himself off. A glowing figure stood a few yards away from them. 

It was a man who seemed to glow against the dark trees, his long coat flowing around him, yet he stood still. He made a step towards them, but his feet didn’t touch the ground like he were a ghost. He was suddenly inches from Lovino’s face. The man’s entire body was white and grey, a large hat over his head, a scarf covering his lower face and a mask covering his eyes. But there were no eyes behind that familiar mask. 

“Sadiq....?” Lovino asked. The ghostly figure didn’t move. Lovino took a step back. Sadiq’s hands wrapped around his neck, strangling him in an instant. Dimas pulled his sword through Sadiq’s arm breaking him from Lovino. 

“RUN!” Dimas yelled pulling Lovino along. Dimas started stripping as they ran and stowed his clothes before turning into a great wolf and pulling Lovino on his back, running deeper into the woods. Lovino glanced back. Sadiq was moving quickly, his coat billowing in the wind as he flew after them. 

“Dimas run faster! He’s gaining on us!” Lovino yelled and gripped his fur. Dimas leaned down and ran faster. Lovino glanced back at Sadiq. He had disappeared. “He’s gone.” Dimas came to a stop and turned back into a man. “How could...” Lovino said softly, feeling his neck. He tried to kill me...” 

“That.... was a spector. A very rare type of ghost. Sometimes murder victims come back as ghosts who only wish to kill their murderers. Supposedly if they succeed, they get that person’s life.” Dimas explained. “It seems that’s what has happened to our dear friend Sadiq.” 

“Oh...” Lovino said softly. It was hard to think of Sadiq as a murder victim. But it was true. Lovino had murdered him in self defense. A scratch across the face with a poisoned comb... “Can we stop him?” 

“There’s gotta be a way. But they can’t form too often. They’ll run out of energy. And Sadiq looks like he used most of his. It’ll be a while before we see him again.” Dimas sighed and started to get redressed. “What way now?” 

“I don’t know.” Lovino said honestly. “I dropped the map... And I have no idea which way you took us.” 

“We’re lost.” Dimas said. Lovino nodded, tears welling up again. “Hey, don’t cry. We have that stone-” 

“Right...” Lovino said, rubbing his neck. “Pull it out and lead on.” 

Dimas nodded and pulled it out. He looked at it, then too Lovino. He bit his lip. “We go forward.” He stowed the rock not letting Lovino see. “Let's get going.” 

***

Antonio was tossed into a cell. It was small and only had a small bowel and a stack of hay. They had taken his clothes, and given him rags that smelled of dust, and most demeaning of all... They put a silver collar around his neck. It was like he was a dog.... He sat on the hay and looked to the cells on either side. Three of four walls where iron bars each leading to someone’s cell. On his right was Peter, the small boy who had curled up on his hay stack and sobbed. On his left Lars, the brother who growled at Ivan. There was a cell across from him but that was empty. 

“Peter, right?” Antonio said softly. Peter gave him a terrified look before hugging himself closer. “Peter, it’s ok I won’t hurt you. Hell, I can’t. They put some Silver on me, so I can’t do a damn thing.” Peter glanced up “I’m Antonio. Does it still hurt?” He asked. Peter put a hand to his cheek, a bright red hand print was still fading. “Come here. It’s a little gross but Wolf spit can make wounds feel bit better.” Peter thought for a moment and crawled over. “Hold still.” Antonio gave his hand a big lick and rubbed his cheek slowly through the bars. At first Peter tried to jerk back but relaxed after a moment. “See? Feels better huh?” 

“Yeah...” Antonio removed his hand “Antonio... you’re really a werewolf?” Peter asked. 

“Nope. Just a wolf. Werewolves are people who turn into wolves under the full moon. I’m a wolf who can look like a man whenever I like. ‘cept I got my ears and a tail.” 

“So you’re not human?” Peter asked. 

“Sorta. Wolves like me are only boys so my mom was a human. But any wolf like me will tell you the same.” He gave him a sharped tooth grin. “Don’t be scared Peter.” He nodded. “How old are you?” 

“11.” Peter said “And a half.” 

“Ooh, very nice.” Antonio said. “I’m sorry you were dragged here. You don’t deserve this. You’re a good kid.” 

“I...” Peter looked down and blushed. 

“Don’t worry though. I’ll protect you, I promise.” Antonio said. 

“Really?” Peter asked. 

“Yeah. I will.” Antonio smiled. “Listen, why don’t you lay down, and get some rest. Who knows what tomorrow has in store.” Peter nodded and got up and laid on his hay. “Night.” 

“Night Antonio...” Peter said softly. Antonio laid down on his own, his thoughts going to Lovino. He must have been freaking out... 

Don’t worry Lovi. I’ll figure a way to get out of here...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Sunburn.

Lovino and Dimas traveled through the woods all day and night only stopping to sleep and eat. As they traveled they spoke lightly and Lovino couldn’t help but compare Antonio and Dimas. They had the same laugh. The same smile. However Dimas was much more coarse than Antonio could ever be. Antonio was sweet and soft, ever kind despite his dangerous nature. Dimas on the other hand was rough, a little mean but it was part of his allure. 

He was a bit taller than Antonio, a bit manlier. But Antonio was kinder, and easier to talk to. Another big difference was Dimas’ long ponytail that hung down his back, swaying as he walked. 

“Hey Dimas?” Lovino asked eyeing a strange looking rock.

“What’s up?” He asked stowing away his stone. 

“Why do you have a ponytail?” Lovino asked. “Is it just for looks or what?” 

“No. It’s for mom. My mom had the most beautiful long hair. She would let me play with it when Toni and I were pups. Anyway, she was murdered years ago and I haven’t cut it since.” Dimas said with a shrug. “It’s a tribute to her.” 

“I’m sorry...” Lovino said softly. “That’s awful, about your mom I mean.” 

“Yeah well, it was a while ago. It still hurts but... It’s ok. they guy that killed her was found dead a few years ago near our village. Looked like he’s been murdered too.” 

“Really?” Lovino asked. “Sounds like an ironic death.” 

“Yeah. They found he had been strangled by someone.” They made a small turn.

“Hmm...” Lovino thought for a moment. “Did Antonio try to grow his hair too?” 

“For a while. He settled for telling stories like she told us after a while though. He’s about as good at it as she was.” He gave a small laugh. Lovino looked to the side and stopped, spotting a strange looking rock.

“Dimas, we passed that rock already.” Lovino said “Are you sure we’re heading the right way?” He asked. 

“Yeah... We are.” Dimas said his fist around the rock. 

“Let me see that stone of yours.” Lovino said. “I think you’re reading it wrong.” Lovino reached out for it. “I really don’t want to waste another night in these woods.” 

“Lovino, I got it. Besides it only works for me.” Dimas argued. 

“So hold it out in your hand and let me see.” Lovino demanded. 

“No.” Dimas growled. 

“No?” 

“That’s right.” 

“Why the hell not?” Lovino asked. “I bet I could get us on track again.” He said. 

“I don’t think so.” 

Lovino glared and grabbed his wrist. “Let me see.” Dimas pulled back but dragged Lovino with him. 

“Let go!” Dimas growled trying to push him off. 

“Not until you let me see that stone! I need to make sure we’re going the right way!” He yelled and pulled his hand down. “Now open your hand.” Dimas looked away, and loosened his fingers but didn’t open it. Lovino glared and opened his hand. It pointed forward to Lovino. 

“See?” Dimas said and sighed. Lovino looked down at the arrow and moved aside. His eyes widened when the arrow followed him. He moved the other way but no matter where we went the arrow pointed to him. “It points to what I want most...” Dimas said not meeting Lovino’s eyes. He gave a dry laugh. “Hilarious, right. I’m suppose to rescue my baby brother but here I am....” he couldn’t finish the sentence. 

Lovino’s face was unreadable. Thoughts were flying through his mind. How could they find Antonio if Dimas’ stone would point to Lovino. If Dimas had Lovino would it point to Antonio? Lovino bit his lip. He couldn’t do that... It would break both of their hearts. But it was to save Antonio. Could Antonio really complain if it was to save him? And what of Dimas? It would break him and drive a wedge between him and his brother. But, Lovino supposed, a sad Antonio was better than a dead and imprisoned one. 

“Dimas.” Lovino said, looking up at him “I had no idea you felt that way.” Dimas glanced at him for a moment. 

“It doesn’t matter you love Antonio.” 

“I do. A lot.” Lovino said softly. “And I’d do anything to save him but... I can’t say I don’t have feelings for you.” 

Dimas’ heart beat rose. He looked down at Lovino. Did he mean...? 

“Dimas, we still need to save Antonio but...” He pressed a hand to his chest “I think....” He faltered for a moment. Dimas pressed his hand over Lovino’s. 

“We do. He’s my brother... And he loves you. Lovino... What happens when we find him. It doesn’t matter if you have feelings for me, I know you’ll pick Antonio.” 

“I... Who says?” Lovino said not quite meeting his eyes. “We can figure that out once he’s safe... but...” Lovino glanced at the stone. He bit his lip. “Dimas, I’m in love with you.” 

“You mean that?” Dimas asked. 

“I yes..... I do. I have a lot feelings that are all mixed up but... yes.” Dimas pressed Lovino into the tree behind him. 

“What about Antonio?” 

“I love him too. but... Dimas you’re...” Lovino glanced at the stone again quickly. 

“Oh Lovino... I love you.” Dimas took his hand and pressed a kiss on his lips. Lovino was slightly taken aback. It was almost like kissing Antonio... 

He kissed back, grinning into the kiss as the arrow changed direction. 

***

Antonio was awoken that next morning by guards banging pieces of metal on all the bars. Antonio sat up slowly. They unlocked all the cells as they went but instructed them to stay inside, violators would be thrown to the mermaids. Antonio stood and waiting until they were instructed to come out. Guards lead them from their cells down to the breakfast hall to food. They were each given a bowl of an unidentified soup. Antonio ended up sitting between Peter and Lars, across from Lars sat his sister Emma, and a couple of blond men. The seat directly across from Antonio sat Gilbert, who looked red as a beat. 

“Oh my.” Antonio said “How long did they leave you out there.

“Well, all day yesterday. And all night. About 18 hours. Most of which were full of sun.” He cringed each time he moved, his skin looking tight and painful. Parts on his arms were starting to peal. “That stupid...” 

“Hey, sh.” Antonio said “Be an ass to him and he’ll throw you out there again.” 

“You back talked him just fine.” Lars said “He didn’t say shit to you.” 

“Yeah well... Not yet.” Antonio muttered. 

“You’re the wolf.” One of the blond boys said. 

“Tino...” The taller of the two said softly. 

“I am.” Antonio said with a grin. “Maybe that’s why. He thinks I’m a real criminal and only likes to beat the shit out the innocent.” He said softly and rubbed Peter’s back. The tall blond glared. 

“Maybe.” Tino said softly. “Are you a criminal? You said you killed someone.” 

“I haven’t. Killed plenty of sheep. Never a person.” Antonio said. “And I never said I did. I asked him if he had.” 

“But you are a monster.” Lars said with a glare. 

“Nope.” Antonio responded with a shrug. “I wouldn’t say so.” 

“You’re not human.” the tall blond said. 

“Berwald is right.” Tino said

“I’m gonna be sick....” Gilbert said softly

“So?” Peter asked. “He’s been super nice.” Peter crossed his arms and leaned on Antonio. “He’s probably in a lot of pain too. Does that collar hurt?” Peter asked. Antonio looked a little flustered but nodded.

“It’s starting to irritate my skin.” He showed his wrists where he had been bound. They were still red. “It’ll take a while before it gets too bad. And even by then I’ll be used to it. I think.” 

“They have a torture device on you?” Emma asked

“Sorta. It stops me from changing form. Not sure what effect it’ll have on me during a full moon though... But we’ll cross that bridge when we come it.” He sighed. “Anyway, since for the moment Ivan seems to not want to beat the shit out of me as much as you guys, I’ll stick up for you. Or anyone really.” 

Gilbert suddenly puked off to the side. “Fuck...” 

“Sure..” Lars muttered leaning back from the mess.“We’ll see won’t we then?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Homophobia

It took three days to get out of the woods. Even with the stone now pointing in the right direction it took a while. Dimas held it out in his palm and sighed. “I think we’re getting close.” He reached down to take Lovino’s hand. Lovino moved it a bit, trying to play dumb. 

“Good. The sooner we get there the better.” he stroked the locket gently “We should stop for the night. Could you get some firewood, sweetie.” he added Dimas nodded. 

“Sure. I’ll be back.” he pressed a kiss to Lovino’s lips, before turning to find wood. Lovino sighed and sat down opening the locket. One the left, an engraving read Lovino, I love you. And on the right was a small portrait of Lovino laying in a casket with Antonio leaning on the side looking at him lovingly. Lovino blushed remembering when they had gotten it down on their last journey. After they got back to Love Town, they had found it hanging in a shop. The painter had told them it was one of his best work because of the love that was present that day. He happily made them several copies for free as long as he could keep the original. 

Little did Lovino know that Antonio ordered a small one to fit in the locket.... It was such a sweet surprise when he got it, he cried happy tears all over Antonio’s fancy shirt and made the other people in the restaurant stare fondly at the loving couple. Lovino brought it to his chest tears welling up.

What was he doing? Cheating on Antonio with his own brother. Part of Lovino reminded himself that it was too simply get them out of the woods. And they were out now which meant he could break things off with Dimas. But another part of Lovino spoke up. Why not do it later? Dimas was a good kisser and gave Lovino butterflies with each kiss. He was so hot and rugged.... Lovino shook his head. He loved Antonio, more than anything. But he did certainly have his fair share of lust for Dimas.... 

Dimas gathered up wood for fire, thinking deeply. He wasn’t an idiot. For a few days he had allowed himself to remain ignorant. Letting himself just stop on the path and pull Lovino in for kisses that more heated then perhaps they should have been. He almost wanted to stay lost in those woods forever and be able to flirtatiously grab Lovino’s ass and thighs.... 

But he had to rescue Antonio. Even though he knew Lovino would choose Antonio the moment he saw him... No matter how much Dimas loved Lovino he couldn’t abandon Antonio like that. He came back with the firewood, glancing at Lovino. He had been crying again... 

“He’s... I...” Dimas started. He set the wood down and leaned in front of Lovino, cupping his cheek and kissing his tears gently. Lovino blushed but didn’t stop him Dimas pressed a kiss to his lips. Lovino whimpered but kissed back softly. Dimas pressed closer and slide his little cape off him. Lovino pulled back suddenly. 

“No... Not yet.” Dimas sighed. 

“I know.” He shook his head. “I guess I’m just trying to make the most with what time I had left.” 

Lovino bit his lip and sighed. This was so wrong. He pulled Dimas back in for a kiss, a heat so familiar yet foreign rising in his stomach. Dimas wasted no time in kissing back eagerly, and pressed Lovino to the ground. 

“Not... Not all the way...” Lovino whimpered. 

“No... I won’t.” Dimas promised and pulled at Lovino’s shorts. 

***

Antonio had stayed true to his word. Each time he saw Ivan begin to do something awful to an inmate, Antonio would always step in. Ivan seemed to enjoy it, purposefully egging on people in front of him. 

“Ah, Berwald and Tino. You two are married, yes?” Ivan asked on cleaning day, where the inmates had to clean the prison.

“Yes.” Berwald said with gritted teeth 

“Very interesting... You know why you were brought here?” He asks “Because you two are an abomination.” He says with a wide grin. “Is Tino a woman like you make him be? Perhaps I’ll have to test him out myself-” 

“Ivan.” Antonio interrupted, holding a broom. “Tino isn’t a woman.” 

“Ah, Antonio. My favorite little wolf cub. What do you make of these two men living together?” 

“Nothing. Because I have a boyfriend at home.” Antonio said. “I was going to ask him to marry me before being a wolf was suddenly illegal.” 

“Hah!” Ivan laughed and clapped Antonio on the shoulder “Interesting. Seems like you have more sin than I thought young Antonio. If you weren’t so valuable I’d love to take you apart and see how you tick.” Ivan continued to laugh as he walked off. 

“I...? What?” Antonio asked aloud. “Guess that sorta explains why he’s not a dick to me. He can’t be for some odd reason...” 

“I wonder what valuable means.” Tino asked. 

“I have a few guesses....” Antonio mumbled. “But I can’t be sure.” Just as he said this a bell rang through the prison. “Dinner time. Come on, let’s get some food.”

In the days he had been in the prison, Antonio quickly became a figure of authority among the other inmates. People flocked to him for help, and what to do. Especially younger kids. Peter wasn’t the only child in the prison. A young girl named Wendy who often talked of her pink hood had been taken with Antonio.And a little girl and her older brother Lili and Vash stuck close to him, Vash saw that Antonio as safety from Ivan. Another married couple came to Antonio for help, Elizabeta and her husband Roderich, for Ivan had taken a liking to calling Roderich the woman in their relationship and threatened to beat the man into him. They, along with Peter, Lars Emma, Gilbert, Berwald and Tino stayed close to him at diner and other times to eat or when they were working. 

The table Antonio ate at was full of these people staying close for protection. He set his soup down, with Peter right next to him, and Wendy on his other side.

“Mr. Antonio will you tell us a story?” Peter asked “I heard you mention you like them.” 

“I do.” He said. Lili perked up from the other side of the table at the prospect of a story. “What story do you want to hear?” 

“One I’ve never heard before.” Peter said with a smile. Antonio smiled 

“I have just the one, and I promise you’ve never heard this story. Even though it’s 100 percent true!” Wendy leaned in. 

“True stories are boring!” She pouted. 

“Not this one.” Antonio assured. “This one has romance, magic and even a dragon!” Gilbert gave a snort from across the table. 

“Dragons are extinct.” He said, his skin was finally looking better, the redness fading. 

“Well, they certainly are now. Because this dragon was slain.” Antonio said with a smirk. “Once upon a time there was a handsome young boy in a red cape bringing a basket of goodies to his grandfather in the woods. However, he ran into a very good looking wolf. The chatted a bit, and Wolf learned the young boy’s name. Lovino. So Lovino and Wolf becomes friends. However, they are cut short by an evil Woodsmen, who was in love with Lovino and he chased them until they fell down a hill into a pumpkin patch where they found Cinderella’s lost slipper and as a joke Wolf slipped it onto Lovino’s foot and it fit perfectly. This, started an old magic quest that would lead them from place to place until they found an ancient treasure.” 

“The hero’s treasure?” Gilbert asked. 

“You’ve heard of it?” Elizabeta asked, she and many others had been listening in. 

“Yeah. it’s a real thing. Old Kings and Queens buried their shit in a cave someplace and the only way to find it is through some bullshit quest, but people have been looking for years.” 

“But Wolf found it, right?” Lili asked. 

“Spoilers.” Antonio said. And he continued on with his story, about how they crossed into the beanstalk forest. 

“That’s also real.” Gilbert interrupted. “Are you telling me these people inadvertently caused a small war?” Gilbert asked. 

“Yes, but they’ll get around to fixing it. It’s on their list, trust me.” He smiled and continued telling his tale, getting to the part of the sheep herding village. 

“Wait.” Vash said cutting in “That happened.” He said “I was on that hunt.” 

“You lived in that village?” Antonio asked. “Sorry to cause problems. Don’t worry all that Wolf got was a chicken.” The kid’s eyes grew bigger as the adults confirmed the story Antonio was telling. He got to the part about love town. “And finally, they kissed and admitted their love for each other.” Lili blushed leaning on her hands. At this point many of the other prisoners and guards had quieted to hear Antonio’s tale. “But the evil Woodsmen shot Wolf, right here with a silver arrow.” He pulled down his shirt showing the scar.

Everyone gasped. Antonio grinned and carried on. “And he dragged poor Lovino away.” 

“Wait.” Roderich said. “I heard about that. A man got shot while getting a painting done...”

“Yep.” And Antonio continued to the part about saving Lovino from the tower, and how his hair had grown. To cutting it off and Dimas, Wolf’s brother coming in. Then he talked about the Cinderella Ball and what happened. 

“I was there!” Gilbert said. 

“I’m getting to that. You’re part of the story. Dimas had help figuring out the clue from the castle historian who showed him all the paintings while Wolf and Lovino danced the night away.” 

“No fucking way...” Gilbert breathed. “This is a true story.” 

“Mhmm. So-” Antonio continued. He told them of the swamp, the climb, the cave and the inner chamber. He told them about the dragon fight. Everyone was listening now. Even Ivan seemed to take great interest in the story. He told them about the Seven Heroes, and his gifts. And How Lovino got the Woodsmen and their escape. “So, Wolf, Lovi and Dimas moved to Love Town for a while to take a break before handing their next adventure. And they lived, for a while happily, ever until now. And that’s my story.” 

Everyone clapped, and the kids cheered. 

“What a tale. Perfect thing for us to think about as we go to bed.” Ivan said with a smirk. “I knew you were special Antonio. This just proves me right.” 

And Ivan smiled.


End file.
